One Day
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: He found blood on the bathroom floor. Why did his brother go so far? What could have happened to him? One day changes it all. RoxasXSora. Yaoi. Twincest. Incest.


I finally did it! I finally wrote a SoraXRoxas story! Yay me! I wrote this last night at about 11:30… I finished it at 2:30… It took me 3 hours to write this! Well, I tried to go to sleep at first… then this idea popped into my head and I started thinking thru with it… and I just HAD to write it down or I'd forget all the juicy parts! So here's what I came up with! I'm still working on my AxelXRoxas story though. It's a bit longer… but I hope you enjoy it this one first!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. But I do own this story.**

"Blah" means regular talking

_Blah _means thoughts

* * *

**Title: **One Day

**Rated: **M for language and blood

**Pairings: **Mainly: SoraXRoxas, RoxasXSora… Talk of past SoraXRiku.

**Warning: **a lot of angst and a side of Sora you don't usually see. Talk of self-infliction and suicide. Plus, it's Yaoi. And not just any yaoi. Contains Twincest/Incest. If you don't like that kinda stuff then just don't read it. And… Riku's a whore… (In this story).

* * *

Name's Roxas. I'm more or less your typical 16 year old boy. I've got blonde hair that spike at the top and pale blue eyes. I'm kinda on the short side too. I have a twin named Sora. I suppose we look alike. He has spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. We live alone in a two story house. Our parents died when we were young so we live in one of our Grandmothers many rental homes. Of course, we don't pay rent or anything. She pays that kinda stuff for us. She's a pretty sweet woman though we don't get to see her much.

Well, anyway, Sora means a lot to me. We're all each other have had since our parents died. I care for him more then you'll ever know. I care for him in a way that a brother really shouldn't. But there's nothing I can do about my feelings. I went thru a bad stage in dealing with them but that's over now. I just pretend nothings changed and give Sora the support he needs. My brother may be gay but I know he'd just die if he knew my true feelings. So I keep them locked up inside… No matter how hard it gets sometimes.

I'm pretty good at keeping them in for the most part. But little did I know… That there'd come a day when Sora would need me more then ever… And I'd have to step up to the plate about my feelings. And that day… Was today.

* * *

Today started out as any other normal day. Sora and I got up at our normal time and got to school at our normal time. Classes were the same as usual and it seemed like a normal day. So what changed? Sora was perfectly fine this morning. So why did he go home early sick? Sora never leaves school early nor does he get sick too often. But our soccer coach Mr. Strife has just told me about Sora's departure form school.

I stare at the spiky blonde man before me trying to figure this out. _My brothers sick…_ I realize. _I need to get home to take care of him._ I open my mouth to say so but Mr. Strife beats me to it.

"Go home." He smiles slightly.

"Thanks." I grab my bag and run off to my car. I get in, start it up, and head home. _He's home alone… I sure hope he's alright._ I pull into the driveway and head inside quickly. I open the door to a silent house. "Sora?" I call quietly, removing my shoes. I get no answer. "Sora?" I place my bag down and put my keys on the stand next to the door. "Soooora?" I say louder. I decide to check his room and head up stairs. But I find it empty. _Now where could he be?_ "Sora! Where are you?" I then hear a soft cry come from the bathroom down the hall. I walk down to the bathroom and knock on the door. "Sora? You in there?" I listen closely and hear the sound of something metal being dropped onto the tile floor. "Sora?" I try the knob but find it locked. _He **never** locks the door…_

"H-Hold on!" The voice inside relieves me but its soft and weak.

"Are you alright?" There are some rustling noises so I press my ear to the door. Then a click and the door opens. I step back and gasp slightly at what I see. _He's a mess... _His normally bright blue eyes are dark and red from crying. For some reason, they're empty of that innocence that they are usually so full of. His cheeks are red and puffy as well, probably from crying. "So-"

"Don't say a word." He hisses and brushes past me, heading to his room.

I wince at those words. I stare after him as he slams his door shut. _What the hell? I guess… He just wants to be alone._ I sigh and go into the bathroom to pee. _That was so unlike Sora though… I wonder what's got him so down… _I close the door behind me and got to do my business. After doing such, I lean over to flush the toilet when a notice something re don the floor. I lean down and touch the red substance with my index finger. _Blood?_ I glance at the bathroom door. _Soras? _I think for a moment then go over to the cabinet under the sink. _Please be wrong. Please be wrong._ I open it carefully and almost gag at what I see. A towel covered in blood. _What the fuck?_ I pull it out carefully and unravel it. "Ow! Fuck!" I drop it after something sharp cuts my finger. I stare at the towel in horror. _No…_ Resting on top of the towel, and what cut my finger, is a bloody razor blade. _S-Sora… H-He…_ I shake my head to snap out of the daze I'm in. I get to my feet and hurry to his room. "Sora?" I knock on his door.

"L-Leave me alone!" His voice is shaky and mumbled.

A sharp pang goes thru my heart at his tone. I swallow hard and try the knob. Surprisingly, it's unlocked. "No. I'm coming in." I open the door just enough to where I can slip in. I shut it behind me and let my eyes adjust to the dark room. _Something's defiantly wrong. Sora is NEVER like this… I miss that stupid grin of his already._ I find him beneath the covers on his bed. "Sora?" I say gently as I walk over to him. "What's-"

"Go away!" He snaps.

It hurts, of course, but I keep heading towards him. "Sora…" I sit on the edge of his bed. "Something's wrong…" I reach and place my hand on what I believe to be his back.

"I-I… don't want you… to see me like this!" He chokes out.

I rub his lower back gently. "But I'm your brother… You're hurting and I can feel it." I keep my voice soft and quiet. "Please… I want to know what's wrong."

After a moment or so he finally stirs. I remove my hand as he sits up on to his knees, the blanket falling down his back. "It's hurts…" He mumbles staring at his knees.

I manage to get a glimpse of his face. Tears are flowing freely from his blue eyes. "What hurts?" I reach out and cup his cheek with my hand.

He leans into my touch but suddenly pulls away, almost ashamed. I remove my hand and look down at his hands. They're balled into fists, resting on his knees. I then follow his arm upward. His forearms are covered by black gloves that go to his elbows.

Curiosity takes over and I reach out to touch his right arm. He hisses in pain as I touch it but doesn't move otherwise. I take a deep breath when I realize the glove is cold and wet. _Please don't be what I think it is… _I gently begin to peel back the glove from his arm. My eyes widen at the sight of blood. Sora begins to cry harder as I remove the glove. Not from pain, but something else. _This is… Sora couldn't… I mean… He's Sora!_ But the evidence is clear. Motherly instincts kick in and I'm headed for the first-aid kit before I even know it. Sora's in the same spot when I return.

I take his arm and carefully begin to clean away the blood. Sora's flow of tears does not cease as I do so. It become harder and harder to keep my lunch down as more and more small thin cuts are reveled. Cuts deep enough to scar; Cuts that are still fresh and bleeding. After cleaning the cuts, I gently wrap his arm to cease the bleeding. I check his other arm but find it cut less. _Thank goodness…_

Now I sit here, wondering what in the world to say to him. So many questions run thru my head. But Sora. Speaks first.

"I'm sorry Rox…" His tear flow has stopped for the time being.

"Sora… Why?"

He refuses to look me in the face. "I…" Then he breaks down into sobs again.

I watch him, hurt and confused. I crawl up into his bed and sit with my back against the wall. I grab him gently and pull him into my lap. He curls up into a ball and buried his face in the crook of my neck. Hot wet tears drench my neck and collar as I hold him to me tightly.

We stay like that for a while until his sobs finally calm down. Finally, he's calmer and I have to know. "Are you ready?"

He nods into my neck. "It… was the first time…"

"The cutting?"

"Mmmhmm."

I sigh in relief. "Still Sora… It's-"

"I know!" He snaps, obviously angry at himself. It hurts so much to see him this way. "But… I saw… how it helped you and-"

"It did not help me." I snap back. He tenses and I immediately regret my tone. "It only made things worse." I say softer. "Sora… You know how much I hated myself for cutting…"

"I-I know." He begins to cry softly. "But… You said it easies the pain…. A-and that's what I-I needed."

Then it dawns on me. "What happened?"

Fresh tears begin to soak my neck. "R-Riku…" He mumbles.

A hot fiery sensation fills me body. _So it's that fucker… Never liked him… _"What did he do?" I try to keep my voice calm for Sora's sake.

"H-He… a-and… K-Kairi…" He trails off, unable to say anymore.

I try to line the pieces up. "He and Kairi… Was Riku cheating on you?" He nods. Now I'm pissed. "With Kairi?" He nods again. _That had to hurt… But there has to be more._ "But there's more."

"I-It wasn't j-just her."

"There were others?" He nods. "And you found this out how?"

"I-I saw them… M-making out this morning… Riku confessed everything. Oh Roxas!" He sobs and wraps his arms around my neck tightly. "He practically slept with the whole fucking school while he was with me!"

My temper is out the window by now. _Riku will die. But I gotta handle this first…_ "Some friends they are…" I grumble.

He freezes and snaps his head up, finally meeting my eyes. "Please Roxas! Don't kill them!"

_So he knew. _"They hurt you."

His eyes widen in terror. "Please Roxas! Don't get in trouble over me!"

"You're my brother. They hurt you. They shall die."

"No!" He buries his head in my neck. "Please… Don't…"

My temper lets up a bit at his plea. "Can I atleast hurt them a little?"

"No!"

_Damn…_ "Fine… But I can't be held accountable for my actions if I see Riku." He nods against my neck. "Sora…" I sigh and look up at the dark ceiling. _He's in so much pain… There HAS to be more. _"There's more, isn't there?"

"It's just… Riku made me realize something that I only considered slightly before today." His voice is only a whisper.

"And what might that be?"

"Oh it's horrible Rox…" New tears begin to flow. "You'll hate me! And think I'm disgusting!"

I rub his back gently. "No I won't. How bad could it be?" _Scratch that… It's bad enough for him to want to hurt himself._

"Bad, Rox! Bad!"

I reach under his chin and lift his head to meet his eyes. I search his now slightly clear blue eyes. "You hate yourself for it."

"Yes! Because it's wrong!" He pulls away from my grip. "And I **know** you'll hate me for it!" _This sounds slightly familiar. _

I cup his cheek gently and stroke it with my thumb. "I could never hate you."

He sniffs and rubs his eyes with one hand. "Yes you could…"

I smile slightly at how adorable he looks. "Sora… We all have secrets. I have one that I'm afraid you'll hate me for too."

He gulps and sniffs again. "You do?"

"Yes." I brush away a few stray tears from his face. "So how about this… I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Yours can't be as bad as mine."

"I think it could be."

He searches my eyes for a while before shaking his head. "I'd rather die then tell you."

"Is that why you did that?" I motion to his right arm.

He seems taken back for a second. "I… I would if you ever found out."

"But what if I did find out and ended up not hating you?"

"That won't happen."

_What the hell could it be?_ "I wouldn't let you do that. Kill yourself I mean. Besides, the only way I'd find out is if you tell me which obviously isn't going to happen."

"Riku knows."

_Temper's back._ "He knows yet I can't?"

"That's different! He's the one that figured it out and made me realize it!"

_Yea… Totally pissed. _"So… Your cheating ass of a boyfriend can know but not your own brother?"

His eyes widen. "Not when it involves you!" His mouth snaps shut as soon as those words leave his mouth.

"What?" His eyes widen even more and he shakes his head. "It involves me?" He bits his bottom lip and stares at me, scared. "Sora… Now I **HAVE** to know."

"No!" He squeaks out.

"Aww… Give me a hint."

"I've given you enough of one!" The boy looks petrified.

I sigh and lean my head forward, resting my forehead against his. "Pwease Sowa… Don't you think I deserve to know when it has to do with me?"

A light pink blush covers his nose and cheeks. "I guess but…"

"So spill."

"No." He says firmly.

I groan and lean my head back against the wall. "Fine… I give up." _I'll never get it out of him this way…_

"Good." He smiles slightly and rests his head back on my shoulder. We stay in that quiet position for quite a long time before Sora finally speaks again. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry… about… everything."

I tighten my grip on him. "It's alright. Just… never do it again, ok?"

"Promise…"

"If it ever hurts that bad again… Just come to me. I'll hold you like this and make you feel better. Or atleast try to."

"Mmk…" He nuzzles into my neck causing me to blush fiercely. "This did help a bunch…"

"I'm glad."

"Rox?"

"Yea, Sor?"

"Do you love me?"

I'm a little taken back by his question. "O-Of course I do. I'm your brother and best friend aren't I?"

"Well, yea… but… is that all?"

"What?"

"You love me as a brother and best friend?"

_What's he trying to get at?_ "Yea…"

"Oh… Right…"

"Sora?"

"I love you too, Roxie." He cuddles up against me and smiles into my neck.

My heart races at those words and the use of my old childhood nickname. _Calm down! He didn't mean it that way!_

"Rox?"

"Hmm?" I'm still trying to calm my heart.

"What's your opinion on being gay?"

"You know I support you in that."

"I know. But I meant you?

"W-What?"

"Well… You've never had a girlfriend."

"I've never had a boyfriend either."

"True… But Namine wanted you and it was like she didn't exist to you."

_Only cuz you're the only person that I ever want to be with…_ "She wasn't my type."

"So what is then?"

"I don't know…"

"Sure you do."

"Sora, why the sudden interest in my love life?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I was just wondering." _Ooooookay. _"So, what if a really cute guy came up to you and asked you out… Would you say yes?"

"God Sora, I don't know. Depends on if I know the guy or not."

"Say you do." He lifts his head and meets my eyes.

"How well?"

"You've known him your whole life."

"You're not talking about Axel, are you?"

His eyes widen slightly. "No! It's just hypothetical."

I sigh. "Ok… Well… I guess if I knew him… and he was cute… I'd give him a chance." _Yea Right._

He smiles slightly. "So you're gay?"

"Never said that. I suppose I'm bi."

"But still attracted to guys?"

"I guess."

His smile widens. "Would you ever…" He thinks for a moment. "Date me? If we weren't brother I mean?" He's quick to add that last part.

_He's defiantly getting at something. I just can't put my finger on it. And what's with the blush?_ "You? If we weren't brothers?" _I would even if we were…_ "I… I don't know. I've never thought of you that way." _Man I'm a good liar._

His smile falters. "Oh. Right. Of course you haven't." He moves to get off my lap. I grab his arm to stop him and he ends up straddling my lap.

"Sora… Does this have something to do with your secret?" _Oh please tell me I'm headed in the right direction._

His eyes widen greatly. "No!" _and he's a bad liar._

"You know you can't lie to me." I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him in place.

"Roxas-I-" He snaps his mouth shut.

_Oh, he's hiding something alright. _I search his eyes. _And I'm beginning to think it's exactly what I thought. _"Sora…" _This is it Roxas. Take the chance. _I swallow hard as I stare into his beautiful bright blue eyes. _Hopefully you're right. If not… then he can't hate you too much… cuz he'd still be hiding something. _My heart begins to race as he stares back into my eyes. I open my mouth but the words just won't come out.

"R-Roxas?" He tilts his head at me.

I finally swallow the huge lump in my throat. "Yes Sora. I would."

He narrows his eyes slightly in confusion. "You would what?"

"Date you."

His eyes become the size of plates and his face becomes as red as his blood. "Y-You would?"

"Yes…" I force my eyes away from his. "Even… if… we are brothers."

I can feel him tense up completely. I lower my head and shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the worst. For him to yell at me. Tell me I'm sick. I'm disgusting. Tell me how wrong it is… and then hit me and leave me. But it never comes. I find the courage to raise my head and meet his eyes. I'm surprised, to say the least, at what I find. His eyes are bright and full of unshed tears. And he has that huge smile of his plastered on his face.

"So-" I'm cut off by his lips upon mine. I freeze at first but soon let my eyes slip shut and begin to kiss him back. _It's just how I dreamed it would be… only better!_ He snakes his arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. I wrap my arms tighter around his waist. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, begging entrance. I gladly open my mouth for him. His tongue shoots into my mouth and begins to explore freely. A fight for dominance soon erupts but the need for air comes before it is finished. We both pull back, breathless. That smile of his still on his face.

"I… Take it… that was… your secret?" He asks, panting.

"Yea… and yours too?"

"Yup."

A smile comes to my lips. "Told you I wouldn't hate you."

He nods. "I should have listened…" He leans forward and gives me a quick kiss. "How long, Rox?"

"A while… a couple years."

His eyes widen. "A couple years?! How could you keep this inside for that long?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

His face softens and he rests his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright… It was worth it." I give him a reassuring smile.

He returns it with his big grin that I love so much. "Ok." He kisses me again. "Everyone's going to freak."

"I don't care… Let them… As long as I have you, I'm happy."

He blushes brightly. "I-It's late. W-We should get to bed."

I glance at his clock. _10:54. Where did the time go?_ "Alright."

He looks at me shyly thru his eyelashes. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."

He grins and gets off me. I get up as well. He strips down to his boxers and I do the same. I can't help but notice how tan and slightly built he is. _Damn he's hott…_Not matter how wrong those thought are, I don't care anymore. Because I know he's thinking something similar. I turn away form him and crawl into his bed, lying on my side with my back to the wall. He follows in after me and lies on his side, facing me. I pull the covers over both of us. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him against my chest. He smiles and brings his hands up to rest against my chest. His eyes fall on his bandaged right arm and an ashamed look/blush crosses his face.

"It's alright, Sora." I hold him tighter. "I understand now."

He looks up at me with sad eyes. "The real reason you cut… was this it?"

_He's smarter then I give him credit for. _"Yea. When I first realized I loved you, I didn't know how to handle it. So I had to ease the pain somehow."

He nods. "I see… We're both idiots, huh?"

I let a little laugh out. "Yes. I suppose we are."

He smiles and buries his head in my chest. "I love you, Roxas."

I soak in those words to the fullest and hug him to be tightly. "I love you, Sora."

His breathing slows and soon he's asleep.

_Wow… Today… was one hell of a day… I guess one day can change someones life. Sora and I… we have a lot of obstacles in our way… but… I think we can handle them as long as we're together. Riku's still going to die… but then again… maybe I should thank him. We don't have to worry about our parents… Grandma though… Well, I don't think she'll care either way. She just wants us to be happy. And we're happy together. Like this. I know Sora and I can handle this. We love each other. And with that… We can do anything._

**The End!**

* * *

Yay! -claps- I'm very proud of myself! This was my first Kingdom Hearts fan fiction… and I think I did alright! But tell me what you thought! Please Review! But no flames… I don't like people saying it was crap or something. I wrote this in 3 hours in the middle of the night so yea… anyway! Thanks for reading! I do hope you review cuz I would really like to know what you thought! Thanks! Bye-Bye!

-Shinza-


End file.
